


Dan Howell Breaks Down Your Walls

by Dantrash1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Forgive Me, PWP without Porn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantrash1/pseuds/Dantrash1
Summary: A fic where Dan slowly breaks down your resolve.Very explicit. An x reader of sorts.pwp basically.





	Dan Howell Breaks Down Your Walls

Dan stalks toward you, like a lion stalks a gazelle. His Hazelnut eyes glinting in the twilight light. 

‘You have resisted your urges for too long.’ Dan said, his voice gliding into your ears like melted chocolate. 

You shut your eyes, knowing if you kept them open you would succumb to his dark temptation.

‘It’s only natural to desire me.’ He added, inching his way even closer.

‘Your body knows you want me. I know you want me. So what’s stopping you?’ He purrs, stopping in front of you till your legs hit the cabinet behind you. 

You gulp and squeeze your legs together as if to keep him from stepping in between them. Dan noticing this simply smirks and runs his hands down your arms slowly.

‘It all ends here. I will have you.’ With this he eliminates the minuscule space between you, his breath hot on your lips as he kisses you with every ounce of his being.

Your gasp was swallowed by him and he tightens his grip on you as you slide down the counter. He takes and takes from your mouth. Deciding this wasn’t enough he licks your lips, demanding entrance. Stunned you permit it and was soon being devoured by his skilled tongue. He coaxes you to respond and he rewards your response by sucking your tongue. Your knees give way so he hoists your legs around his waist. His hands caress your face while your hands grip his back as if you are afraid he was going to dissolve. 

His strong arms carry you to the bed and deposits you unceremoniously onto it. Covering your whole body like a weighed blanked, he laches onto your neck and sucks enthusiastically. Your hands get lost in his curls as he claims your skin. His lips map out your skin as he makes his way over your collar bone as he slowly unbuttons your shirt. He kisses each inch of skin as it is revealed with butterfly softness, littering your chest with tiny love bites. His mouth drops open as he takes in your full breasts, encased in a lacy, purple bra. 

‘As pretty as this bra is, it has to go.’ Dan says, lifting you slightly to deftly undo the clasp on your back. You sigh softly as the bra falls away, leaving you exposed. He dives onto your pert nipple, bathing it with his tongue, using broad strokes to strip your resolve slowly. You grip his head, keeping him in place as he begins the same practise on your other nipple, his talented fingers rubbing the other nipple. He sucks and bites lightly causing you to writhe beneath him. 

He releases it with a pop and fixes you with a hard gaze. 

‘I bet you are so wet for me. Dripping.’ He whispers hotly into your ear. 

You buck into him slightly and he grins, holding your wrists to stop you from grinding into him completely. 

‘You’ve got to be patient for my cock.’ He purrs, teasingly rubbing your noses together. 

‘You have made us wait for so long, it’s only fair you have to wait a bit more.’ He says, words as dark as sin. Gripping your wrists even tighter, he pushes his hips down and begins to grind tortuously slowly into you, his whole weight pressing into every inch of your trembling form. 

‘Dan, p-please.’ You beg, resolve disappearing in a wisp of smoke. He smiles wildly and kisses you forcibly, his hard cock grinding into you relentlessly. 

‘You’re so pretty when you beg. What would you have me do to you my pet?’ He asks, biting your ear lobe and laving the sting with his talented tongue. 

You shake your head trying to clear your scattered thoughts. ‘Fuck me please, I need you inside me.’ You say finally, a blush coating your cheeks. He kisses the blush before tearing the shirt off you and swiftly getting lifting your skirt. His smile gets impossibly wider as he takes in the damp patch on your panties. 

‘Looks like you are a naughty cock slut. Your panties are all messy. What ever am I going to do with you?’ He says, his voice coating your body like honey. 

He presses the damp patch and laughs as you try in vain to press against his finger. He tuts and then leans down to lick at the patch causing you to cry out as if you were in pain. He begins to suck at the patch and moan at the taste of your arousal. Impatience getting the best of him , he discards your skirt, leaving you bare and at his complete disposal. 

‘Well then are you ready to stop fighting me?’ Dan says, hair bedraggled and eyes sparkling as if imploring you to try and say no.

‘I’m yours Dan, I always have been.’ you answer, voice completely broken. His eyes soften and he kisses you tenderly, his thumb stroking your cheek. 

‘That’s my good girl.’ He whispers, adoration saturating his voice. He quickly strips, buttons flying in all directions. You gasp as his large cock springs forth, red and glistening. 

‘Yes all your teasing has had this effect on me you naughty minx.’ He said, stroking himself idly to relieve some of the pressure. 

He opens your legs wide and settled between them. He begins sucking bruises down your milky thighs, causing them to tremble as his hands run up and down them. He finally reaches where he was most needed and licks a strip all the way down your glistening cunt. You moan with abandon, your legs dropping open to let him in further. Holding you even more open still, he gets to work excitedly. He licks broad strokes from the very top of your pussy right to the quivering opening. He began to circle your throbbing clit lazily causing you to try and grind into his face. Dan moans causing vibrations to ripple through you. He licks firmly onto your clit causing you to brokenly scream. Changing course he began to fuck you with his tongue relentlessly. In and out in and out he went, tasting your sweet essence and feeling you tighten around him. Opening you up for him he added a finger alongside his tongue causing you to writhe and squirm. After pumping his finger he removed his tongue and kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth so you could taste herself on him. 

You groan and kiss him deeper enjoying your taste. Unable to hold back any longer, Dan positioned himself at your entrance and looked at you, looking for any sign of resistance. Finding only longing in your blue eyes, Dan slowly breaches your pussy, hands grip you tightly to resist plundering your deep space. Breathing deeply he takes you inch by inch, looking down to see him disappearing inside you. Your pussy grips him like a vice as he bottoms out, putting his head in your neck as he waits for you to get used to his girth. 

‘Please.’ You utter, too lost in pleasure to urge Dan to move inside you. Giving your neck a lingering kiss, Dan rests your foreheads togethers and intwines your hands as he withdraths slowly. Leaving just the tip inside, he slowly pushes right the way back into the hilt. You gasp as you feel every millimetre enter you and then hit your g spot as he bottoms out. Your eyes bore into each other as he repeats this over and over. 

‘That’s it, let go.’ Dan says, his body shaking as you grip him. Unable to resist, he begins to drill into you at a punishing rate, the headboard smacking against the wall with a crack. 

You grip his sweaty curls as he fucks you like a wild animal, moving in and out so fast you can’t tell where he ends and you begin. 

‘So good, too good. So tight for me. Gonna fill you up with my cum. Mark you as mine.’ Dan says sounding delirious. 

Feeling his balls tightening, he lifts your legs onto his shoulder and pushes his cock deeper into you at the new angle. You scream as your g spot is assaulted, thrashing as your body begins to shake. He kisses you, biting your bottom lip and sucking it as he enters you over and over again. 

‘Come for me.’ He breathes, as he thrusts one last time, spilling deep inside you. 

A coil snaps deep inside you and you let go, every muscle tightening then relaxing as pleasure wracks your body violently. He kisses your cheeks and eyelids as you comes down from your high, releasing your legs and basking in his orgasmic glow. As you finally regain your senses he kisses you softly, before withdrawing his cock slowly making you both hiss. Spooning you , he kisses your hair, pleased that he was able to break down your walls. 

‘Sleep well, because when you wake up I’m going to wring 3 more orgasms out of you.’ Dan breathes into your ear, as his cum and your juices drip slowly out of your tender pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo yeaaaaaaah let me know if you enjoyed. I feel weird posting this lol Most explicit I have written in a loooong time. My tumblr is: darrenklainefan.


End file.
